


Oliver Weasley

by CheezLord12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freaky Friday - Freeform, M/M, Perciver - Freeform, Romance, Set in CoS, Wizard Jesus, body switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12
Summary: You know it. his brain teased.It's true.Oliver Wood.IsA betterWeasleyThan you'll ever be.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Percy Weasley watched from behind his book as the Quidditch team walked into the common room, bringing in the stench of a dead skunk and enough ego to sustain any normal human for several lifetimes. 

Percy admonished himself for the cruel thought, but it didn't stop him from glaring at the team as they split up, climbing to the dormitories.

"Good practice, George, Fred!" Oliver Wood complimented as Percy's brothers climbed up the stairs with him. Their voices echoed down the stairwell.

"Ah, Wood. You say that after every practice." Fred chortled.

"No, really. I mean it! You knocked Harry off his broom! I think if...." Wood responded, his voice becoming too faint to hear. A moment later, Percy heard laughter bouncing down the stairwell, loud enough to make several people flinch.

Percy found himself straining to head what Wood had been saying, but quickly caught himself. He didn't care what immature joke his dorm mate was telling his brothers. He had work to do, anyway. 

Textbooks to read.

Indeed. He focused once again on the text, lowering his hand to scribble notes every few lines.

Soon, he lost himself in the work and before he knew it, dinner had started and students were making their way to the Great Hall.

Percy looked down at the textbook. He'd only read fifteen pages ahead of the assigned work, but it would have to do. He sighed and swung the book shut, leaning down to drag his bag across the floor towards himself. 

Unfortunately, this brought the bag right into the path of a freshly showered Oliver Wood. He tripped, but quickly caught himself, not making a complete fool of himself the way Percy was sure he would have.

"Oliver!" Percy exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were–“

Oliver cut him off with a vague wave of his hand and a small grin. "It's fine, Percy." He shifted the bag a little with his foot so that Percy could safely grab it, and continued walking, catching up with Katie Bell.

Percy sighed a little as he put his things up in the dorm. Oliver and himself were... friends, he supposed. More out of necessity than actual connection, because they were the only two boys in their year whose parents had been crazy enough to have kids in the middle of a war. The only two Gryffindor boys, at least.

He realized that he'd nearly dropped his bag onto Oliver's bed, and quickly corrected himself, checking that his Prefect's badge was secured properly before making his way down to the Great Hall.

He was a little late, but managed to find a seat next to Hermione Granger, who was sitting next to Harry Potter, who was sitting next to Ron.

"Hermione." he greeted simply, setting himself gracefully on the bench. She glanced down, embarrassed before giving him a small nod in greeting.

Percy was fairly certain that the second year girl had a crush on him, though she was way too young for him and one of Ron's best friends. 

He carefully took a measured portion of Shepherd's Pie into his plate, though it was difficult considering how badly the Gryffindor's had massacred it. 

Finally, he started eating, focusing on finishing quickly so that he could get started on next week's homework. It was always important to be prepared, especially as he was a prefect, and a model for younger students to follow.

Not that many did. Still, it was important to work hard.

There was a loud roar of laughter from his left side, and Percy looked up suddenly to see Fred, George, and even Ginny laughing at something Oliver Wood had said. Ron was talking to Harry in a hushed tone, though Percy had no doubt he would have been in hysterics as well, had he been listening.

Percy tried to focus on his food and not on the way that Oliver seemed to fit in better with Percy's family then Percy could have ever dreamed to.

He glanced up at them again, unable to help himself. Oliver had a hand on George's shoulder, and was grinning at him easily.

Percy tried not to focus on the way that Oliver Wood was able to joke around with his family as easily as putting on a glove, though Percy had given up trying to be funny years ago, whenever his parents had only looked at him blankly, waiting for a punchline he'd already delivered.

He stuffed the finaly bite of the stupid pie into his mouth and stood, not bothering with the shining chocolate cake, looking on final time at Oliver.

He saw Ginny grinning up at his dorm mate, adoration in her young face, like Oliver had just invented Christmas. Percy walked more quickly out of the Hall, trying to rid himself of the thoughts that hounded him.

_ You know it.  _ his brain teased.

_ It's true. _

_ Oliver Wood. _

_ Is _

_ A better _

_ Weasley _

_ Than you'll ever be. _

Percy finally raced up to his dorm, not even bothering to change out of his robes before he climbed into bed. He just needed some sleep, that was all. All of these ridiculous thoughts would disappear in the morning. 

But even as his brain shut down, Percy couldn't help but think that Oliver Wood should have been born a Weasley. He'd fit in better than Percy could ever dream of...

~

Oliver expected to be sore the next morning when he woke up. He normally was, after a practice. However, he was not expecting to be this thirsty. His mouth felt sticky and as he yawned, he felt the absence of water like a presence.

He closed his mouth too hard, accidently slamming his teeth together. Oliver winced from the pain, curious as to how he'd messed up closing his mouth, of all things. Some keeper he was.

Knowing that it was Friday, and he had one more day of class to get through before the game tomorrow, Oliver swung himself out of bed. Or, at least... he tried to.

His body felt awkward, too thin and tall. His muscles didn't contract the way they were supposed to and when he flinched back at the array of strange feelings, his arm rocketed back, sending him back down to the bed.

What the hell?

Oliver tried to stand again, adjusting to the new shape of himself remarkably quickly. Soon he was able to stand, though the ground looked much farther and blurrier than it should have.

Sure, it was a little farther, but he was fairly certain that a couple of inches shouldn't have affected his eyesight this drastically.

Maybe he was going through puberty again.

As Oliver raised his hands, he noticed that he was dressed in robes, though he remembered changing into his muggle t-shirt the night before.

He didn't have time to dwell on the sudden change in his clothes. As he moved his hands closer to his face, they'd become easier to see. Now, he could make out in full detail that his hands were very pale, and very freckled.

He yelped and sprung backwards, as if he could distance himself from his own hands. Surprising no one, they moved with him.

Oliver examined his hands again. They were  _ not _ his, that was for sure. Maybe a bit of accidental magic while he'd slept had changed Oliver into something else? No, not even his on-purpose magic was that powerful.

Oliver realized suddenly that his yelp had awoken someone in his bed. Wait... why had he woken up in Percy's bed?

Oliver watched as the blurry blob woke up, having much of the same experience as him, accidently stretching a little too far and wincing from the sore muscles.

Slowly, it dawned on Oliver what had happened. He glanced at the bedside table and saw Percy's glasses, which looked like a vague, black blotch.

He reached out and took them in his delicate hands, and slid them on, marveling at the way the world seemed so much easier to see with glasses.

With Percy Weasley's glasses. And if he could see with Percy Weasley's glasses, that meant he had Percy Weasley's eyes. And that could only mean he was Percy Weasley.

Magic was absolutely insane.

Oliver crept over to his bed, where he–where  _ Percy _ was still lying, blinking rapidly as if the blurry vision would come back if he tried hard enough.

Oliver was a little jarred to see himself in the flesh, but he tried not to let it unfocus him.

"Percy." he said cautiously, taken aback by the way his mouth did not want to accommodate his accent, the way his vocal chords vibrated at a higher pitch than he was used to.

Oliver–no, Percy–screamed and toppled off the bed, flailing wildly.

From the floor, Percy gasped out "Who...?" his voice also unable to conform to the new body.

"What?" he asked, opening his mouth, making the  _ O _ shape, then the  _ A. _ Oliver was comforted in the fact that Percy looked just as terrified as Oliver felt.

"I–“ Oliver tripped over the word, clearing his not-right throat. "I think one of us may have done some accidental magic. We've switched bodies."

Percy took it surprisingly well, shooting up (it took him a few tries) and pacing back and forward.

Suddenly, he froze, an expression of terrible guilt coming on Oliver's face.

"Oliver, if we've... y'know? Switched. Does that mean... you're a Weasley?"

Oliver had definitely not seen it in that way, but it was technically true. "Well... yes?"

"Oh, wizard Jesus." Percy muttered, stumbling as he came to a realization. He looked despondently down at the floor, wringing the t-shirt nervously.

"Well," he started cautiously. "Last night... I may have made a wish of sorts."

Oliver felt his heart rate go up. "You wished for us to change bodies?"

Percy blushed deeply, and Oliver felt himself getting warm as well. Was that really how he looked blushing?

"No!" Percy exclaimed. "It wasn't even a proper wish, really. More of a thought, an idea..."

"Percy, spit it out."

"I thought that you would be a better Weasley than me."

Oliver tried to digest this information, and he felt his glasses start to slip down off his nose. He quickly fixed them, trying to think.

"You... why did you do that?"

"Well, it's true, isn't it? Fred and George barely ever talk to me, but they spend every quidditch practice focusing on you. Even Charlie, when he was here seemed to like you better than me."

Oliver was more than a little shocked at this. He'd never really noticed it, but it was true. He couldn't remember Charlie and Percy ever spending any time together, though he had several vivid memories of playing quidditch with the second Weasley.

At least Fred and George did talk to Percy, though most of it was teasing and name calling.

Oliver tried to push away the guilt.

"Alright, that doesn't matter right now. We have to find out how to reverse this."

Percy nodded, all emotion gone. Oliver didn't know his face was capable of such things.

"Okay, I think I know what caused it." he started, rummaging through his bag. He found  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, _ and started going through it.

Finally, he found what he was looking for, and he walked to Oliver, pointing out a passage in the book. Oliver was jealous of the way he seemed to have mastered control of his new body so quickly, but he distanced himself by looking at the passage.

"Wish Faeries." he read. "These are the most rare of Faeries, having only been spotted once by a wizard. They come out only on the brightest full moon of the year, and are small enough to hold in one's hand. They are known for infiltrating a wizard's mind and granting them a wish, although many skeptics say they do not even exist."

Oh good. Their futures depended on an extremely rare Faerie that might not even exist.

His defeat must have been written on his face, because Percy snapped the book shut and put it away hastily. "It's only a theory." he said. "Maybe it was accidental magic, like you thought."

"Alright." Oliver agreed. " Let's go see Madam Pomfrey and maybe she'll know something."

"Very well." Percy started to pack Oliver's bag, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the assortment of junk littered at the bottom.

Percy's bag was, as Oliver had suspected, neatly organized and impeccably clean.

"Wait." Percy said, looking at the clock. "Class starts in five minutes."

Oliver rolled his eyes so far back he nearly lost consciousness. "So?" he demanded.

"So? So, I can't miss class. Especially not charms. I can't miss today's lesson, I'll fail my N.E.W.T.'s."

Oliver thought that Percy was being a little dramatic. "We've switched bodies, and you're worried about missing  _ class?" _ he sniped.

"As a prefect, it is very important for me to-"

"Alright, fine,  _ Sir Prefect _ then you go, and  _ I'll _ try to sort this mess out." Oliver cut him off. "Alright?"

"No, you have to come too!" Percy exclaimed. "I'll be counted absent if you're not there!"

"Alright, fine then. I'll go and uphold the standards of a prefect, and you go to Madam Pompfrey."

"But then I'll miss the lesson!" Percy whined.

Oliver had liked it much better when Percy had been his dorm mate who occasionally helped him with his homework. He managed not to tear his–Percy's–curly hair out.

"I'll take notes for you. You won't miss a thing." Oliver promised through gritted teeth.

Percy pulled a piece of parchment from Oliver's bag. "Charms, February 1989. Cheering charms: A charm that makes you happy. That's all of the notes for the entire lesson? Also, it's three years old. Why do you even still have it?"

Unfortunately, Percy had a point. Oliver saw no way that he was getting out of this, so he sighed. "Alright, then we'll go see Madam Pomfrey  _ after _ class."

Percy said nothing, just grabbed his bag and hurried out the door. All of their arguing had left them only two minutes to get to class.

This was bound to be an... interesting day.

"Can anyone tell me what effect will the charm have if you do not flick your wand correctly?"

Professor Flitwick looked at Percy. Well, he looked at Oliver, who he thought was Percy. A few of the students who were paying attention did the same.

Oliver, however, was not paying attention. He was slumped down in his chair, his glazed eyes looking at the wall behind the Professor, and his foot tapping on the floor impatiently.

More than one person flinched when Percy's hand shot into the air.

"Mr... Wood? Do you know?" Professor Flitwick asked, his eyes darting between Oliver and Percy.

"If you do not flick your wand correctly, the incantation will either be rendered ineffective or the charm will do the opposite of its intended effect. For example, a cheering charm done incorrectly might send someone into a depressive state."

There was pin-drop silence for a moment, and the Flitwick jolted a little. "Correct, Mr. Wood. Ten points." his voice trailed off uncertainty, as if he couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed.

The rest of the class was also similarly stunned, whispering among themselves. Ever Oliver seemed to have been snapped out of his stupor by the strangeness of the situation. 

"Right." Flitwick continued. "Well, as we learned last class, the Summoning spell can be easiest to mess up, as the flick can be easily forgotten. Can anyone tell me what side effects come from performing  _ Accio _ incorrectly?"

The class once again turned to Oliver, who looked unsurely around, not used to the attention he was getting. Percy noted that his ears were starting to turn red, and felt a pang of sympathy, all too familiar with the Weasley curse.

Luckily, Percy knew the answer to this one as well. He put his hand up and answered efficiently, recalling the textbook.

Flitwick blinked before giving him another ten points and continued with his lecture, as if frightened to ask anymore questions.

Percy listened raptly, until he felt something poke his shoulder. He felt around until his hand wrapped around a piece of parchment, charmed to poke him until he grabbed it.

He unfolded it.

_ Stop answering so many questions. You're making everyone suspicious _ .

Percy glared at Oliver before scribbling out a response.  _ You stop paying so little attention. Maybe you're the one making people suspicious. _

He whispered a quick incarnation and sent it back at Oliver, who scowled at it. He crumpled it in his fist and made a huge show of picking out a piece of parchment, and carefully organizing his desk, then raising his hands to his chin, propping his head up on the desk so he could stare at Flitwick unhindered, unblinking.

Percy rolled his eyes and did his best to appear uninterested while still actually paying attention, hoping he could retain the information long enough to take notes later.

Luckily, Flitwick didn't ask anymore questions, and the period passed quickly, though Percy still caught people looking at him curiously every once in a while.

Finally, as they filed out of the classroom, Oliver grabbed Percy by the arm.

"That was a colossal waste of time." he hissed. "If we'd gone to Madam Pomfrey, we could be healed by now."

Percy shook him off, making use of Oliver's muscles. "Luckily for you, I have a free period now." Percy said. "So we can go, alright?"

Percy saw himself relax, which was a strange statement in itself, but even more dizzying considering he was Oliver Wood.

"Thank Merlin." Oliver murmured, already starting down the corridor to the hospital wing.

~

"Why on Earth is it locked?" Oliver said, jiggling at the door once again. He was unsuccessful, because the door was locked with magic and no amount of brute force would work on it. However, Oliver decided to blame it on Percy.

"I'm so  _ weak.” _ he whined. "How do you live like this?"

Percy didn't really take offense. He knew he was skinny, especially compared to the broad-shouldered Oliver. But Oliver just kept going. "And I'm so hungry! And thirsty! Do you not eat or drink anything!" he looked skyward as if the answer would be written on the high ceilings of the castle. Percy felt a surge of anger, which he pushed away. 

"I'm sure you can manage for a single day." he snapped. "But for now, we have to find Madam Pomfrey. If she's not here, that must mean she'd at the Headmasters office or someplace like that."

He started to march off, but was quickly stopped. 

"We're going to the Great Hall first!" Oliver announced. "Neither of us have had breakfast, and I feel like I'm about to drop."

Percy let out a long sigh. First, he wanted to go see Madam Pomfrey. Now, he wanted food. Still, he couldn't deny that he felt hungry, so he allowed Oliver to lead him to the Great Hall, which was mostly empty. 

There were some snacks lined up on the table, and Percy and Oliver quickly seated themselves at the table and started to eat.

Soon, they were both full and prepared to continue with the day. They found the Headmaster's office quickly, but there was no sign on Madam Pomfrey there. 

Before they could figure out another location she might be at, the bell rang, and Percy was dragging Oliver to Herbology.

Professor Sprout was late to class, adjusting her cloak and hat as if she'd just rolled out of bed. She quickly told them to choose a plant and sketch it, due at the end of class and disappeared once again as if she needed to catch up on her sleep some more.

Percy and Oliver partnered up to observe the Devil's Snare (Oliver's idea) and were soon busy drawing and labeling.

"We should just go." Oliver hissed at Percy. "It's clear she's not coming back, and we're almost done anyway. We can just pop by the hospital wing again, come back in time to turn in our sketch."

Still, Percy was adamant that he not miss Herbology, even if the Professor had disappeared. "It's against the rules." he insisted.

Finally, Oliver gave in, though Percy noticed he didn't stop glancing at the clock until finally, it was time for lunch.

~

Oliver felt awkward walking into the Great Hall with his long skinny legs and freckles. No one said hello to him. In fact, he felt as if people might even be avoiding him. He hadn't known Percy was this intimidating of a presence.

At least Percy was completely out of his element as well. As soon as he walked in, Katie Bell approached him and started talking non stop about the Hosmeade trip, shooting suggestive glances at Percy the whole time. Percy looked supremely uncomfortable, so Oliver quickly stepped in.

"Hey, Oliver." he said forcefully. "I need to talk to you about something. Let's sit here." and he quickly pulled Percy down to a more secluded area of the table where no one had sat down yet.

"We need to eat quickly and then go back and look for Madam Pomfrey." he informed Percy, who nodded as he started pulling the food towards himself.

They were silent as they ate, focusing mostly on the food. Suddenly, Oliver heard someone yell loudly from behind him. "Oliver!"

He turned instinctively, but Percy did not. "Oliver!" Fred called again. Oliver quickly elbowed Percy.

"That's you." he whispered.

Percy quickly turned to Fred, wearing an annoyed expression. "Yes, Fred?"

Fred looked at him strangely, and blinked before continuing.

"Be nicer." Oliver whispered.

"Have you heard?" Fred asked, taking a seat across from them.

"Heard what... mate?" Percy said unconvincingly. Oliver resisted the urge to smack him, knowing that it was  _ his _ face he would be smacking.

"Um, well..." Fred started, but he was cut off by Dumbledore's booming voice.

"Attention, students."

"The hall went quiet, drawn in by Dumbledore's voice. "As some of you may already know, there had been an... accident involving the stairs and a few spilled potions. Our professors are working as hard as they can to reconstruct the stairs without the teeth and poison, but it will take several hours to complete the entire castle. Because of this, classes have been canceled for the rest of the day." he allowed a brief pause for the cheers.

"Unfortunately, we are trapped in the Great Hall, though you may leave the castle and roam the grounds if you wish to. However, you will not be able to reach any of your common rooms or dormitories. Thank you."

Dumbledore sat back down.

Oliver grinned widely, turning to Fred, briefly forgetting his situation. "That's great!" he exclaimed.

Fred looked at him as if he'd grown several extra heads, and Oliver quickly tried to correct himself. "I mean, because I have lots of studying to do. Ahem, books." he reached into his bag and pulled out a book, holding it up as if it was proof.

Fred looked unconvinced, but turned to Percy. "How about it, Wood?"

Percy looked crestfallen, his brow furrowed. He tried to smile, but it looked forced. "Yes, it's lovely. I'm absolutely thrilled."

Fred looked spooked, and busied himself with his food. They sat in an awkward silence for a few long minutes, until finally they were joined by the rest of the quidditch team. They turned to Percy, looking impatiently at the way he was cutting his food into precise bites and eating them one by one.

"How much longer are you going to take?" Alicia asked. "We expected you to already be on the pitch."

Percy looked up at them, confused. "I–what?"

It hit Oliver like a bludger. He was scandalized that he hadn't thought of it before. All of this free time meant they could practice for the game tomorrow; get in a few more hours.

He grabbed Percy by the arm, and announced. "I need to talk to P–Oliver for a moment." He dragged him off the bench, and out of earshot.

"You have to go play quidditch with them." he informed Percy, who was glaring at him angrily.

"What? No, I can't! We need to go to the hospital wing, like you said."

"We can't get to the hospital wing! And plus, I went to class for you, so it's only fair that you go to practice for me."

"That's not–" he exclaimed. "I can't play quidditch! I haven't even been on a broom in months!"

Oliver plowed on. "You don't have to fly! Just be capitan. I'll tell you what to tell them to do!"

Percy opened his mouth to respond, but Oliver didn't give him the chance to, dragging him back to the table.

"Oliver will just be a minute. You go on ahead." he announced. The team didn't move.

"When did  _ you  _ become the captain, Percy?" Angelina asked rudely.

"No, it's alright. You go get changed. I'm just going to finish up here." Percy interjected.

"Oh, alright." George said. "See you in a minute."

They traipsed off, looking at Percy strangely.

"Alright, listen." Oliver said. "The twins need to work on swinging from their left sides. I noticed they usually hit blungers a foot or two further when they come from their right. Tell Angelina to throw quaffles at them and have them practice hitting them, so she can work on her aim. Alicia and Katie need to practice the fake out. You can tell Alicia is still holding the Quaffle. Harry needs to remember to fly low as well as high, in case the snitch is close to the ground and to practice his dives. And I– well, I'll be fine. You got all that?"

Percy nodded, and Oliver was glad Percy was such a nerd, since it helped him retain information.

"Alright, then, go!" Oliver said.

Percy blinked at him. "What, you're not coming?"

"In a minute, but you go first." Oliver promised. People were already looking at them strangely. 

With one final nervous glance at Oliver, Percy stood, grabbed his bag, and exited the hall.

Oliver released a breath, and prayed to wizard Jesus. It would be fine... right?


	2. Chapter 2

Percy tried not to scratch his arm. The quidditch uniforms were  _ itchy _ . He had no idea how Oliver spent so much time wearing one.

He was distracted by a shout from Alicia. "How was that, Oliver?" she asked.

Percy steered his broom over to where her and Katie were hovering, Katie with the Quaffle in her hand.

"Er... good." he lied. Truthfully, it had looked all the same to him. "Do it four more times, and then you can break for now."

Katie shot him a glare, but he ignored it, as he was being called by Harry. He zoomed over to where Harry was practicing dives. "I think I got it." he told Percy. "Watch this."

He went up a few meters, and then shot back down, making Percy jolt back instinctively.

Harry stopped suddenly a few meters above the ground and made a sharp turn, pulling himself back up. He grinned at Percy.

"Definitely faster, right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I think it was." Once again, Percy was lying. "Practice flying low without hitting anyone, and then do some more dives."

Percy caught some movement in the corner of his vision. A speck with red hair walking down to the pitch. He released a relieved breath, and zipped away to meet Oliver.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "It's been nearly an hour!"

Oliver looked at him, equally annoyed. "Your Ravenclaw friends kept on pestering me. They wanted to study." he spat out the word. "They just kept asking me questions, and I didn't know the answers."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Have any of the staircases been repaired?" 

"Nope." Oliver shook his head. "Still nothing yet."

Percy sighed. "Alright. Alright. What do we do then?"

"Well, you keep on having practice, and I'll sit here and pretend to study." Oliver said, holding up his bag.

"What? I can't keep on doing this? I think they might hate me–I mean you." Percy protested.

Oliver shook his head. "They always hate me during quidditch practice. But it's because I care." he nodded sagely.

"Alright, fine." Percy realized he wouldn't be winning this fight. "Well, what do you want them to do? Continue the same thing from earlier?"

"No, I- Hold on." Oliver whispered a quick incantation, waving Percy's wand.

"Can you hear me now?" Percy flinched as Oliver's voice rang out in his ears, as if he was talking directly into them.

"Yes, yes I can." Percy confirmed.

"Good. Now, go, and I'll tell you what to do." Percy nodded and turned his broom around before flying back onto the pitch.

The rest of the day passed, the sun slowly sinking into the horizon. Oliver talking into Percy's ear the entire time. The practice went relatively smoothly, and if the team noticed that their capitan was acting any more strange than usual, they said nothing. Finally, it became too dark to see, and they headed back to the changing rooms before splitting up once again.

Oliver was waiting for Percy when he exited the changing rooms. "You don't make a half bad capitan." he joked.

"Yeah, only when I have you in my ear." Percy responded.

Oliver laughed, a strange sound coming from Percy's mouth.

Percy found himself grinning a little as well.

"Have the staircases been repaired, or do we have to sleep in the great hall as well?" Percy finally asked.

"They fixed the ones that will get us to the dormitories, but not to the hospital wing." Oliver groaned.

Percy sagged. "What do we do, then? Wait until tomorrow?" 

"We can't wait until then! I have to play in the game!" Oliver exclaimed.

Percy stopped in his tracks. He hadn't even realized that. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about having to stand in for Oliver. He'd make a fool of himself! Oliver's reputation would never recover!

He took a deep breath, starting to walk again unsteadily. 

"It's fine." Oliver said. "I'm sure we'll figure it out by then."

"Right." Percy told himself. "Right."

Percy ignored everyone at dinner, pretending to be intensely focused on a quidditch book. People approached him every once in a while, wishing him luck on the game. He gave them short nods and looked back at the book.

Oliver had been accosted by Hermione, who was telling him her ideas to rid the stairs of the spikes and poison, referencing her textbooks every once in a while. 

Oliver was nodding along, looking utterly uninterested, though Hermione didn't seem to notice.

Finally, they had eaten and made their way up to the Gryffindor tower, taking the stairs as fast as they could, not wanting to risk anything.

Percy and Oliver walked straight through the common room, locking themselves in their dorm room. Percy went immediately to his book again, which he'd forgotten in his hurry that morning.

He scanned the passage once, twice, but found no information on how to reverse the wish.

Immediately, he pounced on his other textbooks, looking desperately for anything on 'body' or 'switch.'

He saw Oliver settle into his bed, kicking off his shoes, and propping his head up on his arms. 

After a few moments, he said. "Percy, you're not going to find anything in those books."

"How do you know that?" Percy responded.

"I just do." Oliver responded stubbornly. "Looking through those won't fix anything. It's that wish you made."

Percy didn't respond, but he kept on flicking through the pages, lips moving as he read passage after passage.

"Maybe, if you helped, this could go faster." Pery muttered, taking a short break and looking up.

"I told you, it's not going to do anything. It's the wish you made, it has to be."

"It wasn't a wish." Percy muttered. "And anyway, there's no harm in trying."

"Why did you make that wish anyway?" Oliver asked suddenly.

Percy glared at him. "It wasn't. A wish."

Oliver gave Percy an infuriating look, raising an eyebrow. "Then why did you think that thought, then?"

"That's not important." Percy said, glad his face wasn't getting warm as it normally did.

"Yes it is. It might be the key, Percy." Oliver persisted.

Percy felt anger start to fill him up. What did Oliver know about him, about wishes? At least he was trying to do something. Oliver was just sitting there, annoying him.

"It doesn't matter!" he snapped, slamming the book shut.

Oliver looked angry as well, and he sat up on the bed. "Yes, it does, Percy. Your thoughts matter! Now stop being so bloody stupid, and tell me why you made the wish."

Percy felt that maybe this was no longer about the wish, but he bellowed back. "Well, maybe if you weren't so annoying, I could actually figure out what's wrong instead of wasting my time on this  _ wish _ nonsense!"

_ "I'm _ annoying? You're insufferable! Always being a stuck up prat. You know, if you–“

Oliver was cut off by a loud knock at the door.

"Oi!" Some fourth-year was at the door. "Would you keep it down? People are trying to study down here!"

"Sorry!" Percy yelled. He turned back to Oliver. "Look what you did!" he hissed.

"I did?" Oliver demanded. "You're the one who won't–" his face had started to get redder and redder, but now, he stopped suddenly, taking deep breaths.

"Look," he finally said, his voice a forced calm. "We shouldn't waste time arguing. Can you please just tell me about the wish, and if that doesn't lead anywhere, we can look at the books. Is that good?"

Percy wanted to argue more, but he had to acknowledge that this was a logical compromise.

"That's good." he conceded, sitting back down.

A moment later, he started speaking, describing the night before, how Oliver seemed to fit in effortlessly with Percy's family. When he was done, Percy was facing away from Oliver, his knees drawn up to his chest, looking down at the floor.

"Percy, I–" Oliver started, clearing his throat. "I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry?" Percy asked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Percy felt Oliver walk around so he was facing him, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him, forcing Percy to meet his eyes. 

Percy found himself interested in his eyes. He'd never really looked at himself properly. All he cared about was that he looked professional, but now he noticed the way the light reflected against his eyes, turning them into an amber color. That was nice.

Subconsciously, he leaned forward. Oliver flinched back, startled, and Percy leaned back.

"Sorry." Percy murmured. "I just have really nice eyes." he tilted his head, unsure where this was coming from. "Never noticed that before."

"You're welcome?" Oliver said, puzzled.

Percy chuckled. "Sorry. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Well, I was saying that you shouldn't care if your family doesn't like that you're... not the same as them." Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I mean, it's good to be different. Who wants to be like them?"

"Uhm... nearly the entire house." Percy muttered.

"Forget them. They're stupid." Oliver dismissed.

"You realize that includes you?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I already know I'm stupid." Oliver said easily.

"What? No you're not." Percy said. "I have no idea how you can keep track of six other people and design practices and plays that cater to their strengths. It's remarkable." Percy found himself smiling at Oliver earnestly.

He realized he had been staring at Oliver for a little longer than he should have.

He dropped his gaze, suddenly very aware that they were alone in the room. That was ridiculous. They were always alone in the room.

But this felt... different.

"Percy..." Oliver started. He leaned forward and Percy felt his heartbeat quicken.

Oliver realized he was leaning at Percy, and quickly stopped, clearing his throat.

"I... I think we should go to sleep. It's late, and you might have to play in the game tomorrow."

Oliver saw Percy shudder, and felt a twist of unease in his own stomach.

"Hopefully not." he added. "But still..."

Percy gulped. "Okay, alright. We still have time tomorrow to figure it out. Maybe the stairs will be good by then. What time does the game start?"

"Nine." Oliver said.

"Nine. Oh, wizard Jesus. Alright, nine." Percy swallowed and stood up unsteadily, ready to get to sleep.

~

Surprisingly, Oliver slept like a log. It could have been that Percy's body was severely sleep deprived, or that he was excited for the game, or that he'd just been tired from the long day he'd had.

When he woke up the next morning, he felt a sense of panic before yesterday's memories came back. He groped around for his glasses, and put them on.

Those things were the real magic.

Percy was already awake, once again looking through the books.

Oliver yawned, stretching. "I guess sleeping it off didn't work, huh?" he asked.

"Guess not." Percy answered tensely.

"What time is it?" Oliver asked.

"8:15"

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes."

"We're done for."

"Oh, yes." Percy agreed.

Oliver sprung out of bed, checking the clock just in case. It read 8:17.

"Did they repair the staircases?"

"Yes," said Percy glumly. "But Madam Pomfrey  _ still _ wasn't there when I checked."

"How long have you been awake?" Oliver asked.

"A while." was Percy's simple answer.

Oliver paced the room. "Should we check again?"

"I was just there." Percy replied, flipping a page.

"Oh, wizard Jesus." Oliver felt his stomach clench nervously.

At breakfast, both of them were still looking over the books with a manic energy as time before the game slipped away.

Oliver was beginning to consider breaking his–Percy's, right now–arms so that the game would be postponed, but he figured Percy wouldn't appreciate it.

"Oliver, let's head up." Alicia stood over them, trying to read the books they were devouring, but they were going much too fast for her to decipher anything.

"Oh!" Percy dropped the fork in his hand. "Okay, alright. Let's go. Alright." he stood up from the bench, stumbling over it.

Oliver saw the team exchange worried glances as they led their capitan out of the Great Hall. 

He hurried out of the Great Hall after them, trailing the team at an unsuspicious distance.

"Where are you sitting, Percy?" he startled at Penelope Clearwater's voice beside him. He cursed mentally, remembering yesterday's torturous study session with her and some other Ravenclaws. They were nice enough, but who cared  _ that  _ much about Goblin Rebellions?

"Oh, hello, Penelope." he said cordially. "I think I'll sit with my brother over there." he pointed at Ron, and quickly strode off, leaving Penelope behind.

"Hi, Ron, Hermione." he greeted, sitting next to Hermione and Ron. "How are you?"

Ron scooted over to make some room and nodded. "Fine."

"I'm good." Hermione added, craning her neck to try to see the pitch better, her tightly wound curls skipping in the wind.

Oliver tried to distract himself from the horrible feeling in his stomach by squinting at the sun. The conditions were good, a little on the windy side, but it wasn't too hot or too cold.

Madam Hooch came onto the pitch, and suddenly Oliver was struck with how real this was. It was going to happen. Percy was going to play Quidditch.

Oh, no.

Oliver stood up suddenly, ignoring the people he jostled. He jogged down to the changing rooms, bursting into the small building, out of breath. 

"Gotta talk... to Oliver..." he breathed, and Percy pushed forward, grabbing his arm and leading them out of the shed.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Did you figure it out?"

"No, but there's got to be something we can do! You can't play!" Oliver exclaimed.

"What, should I fake an injury?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"No, I'd still play with an injury." Oliver dismissed.

"Of course. Then what do you suggest we do? Tell everyone we've switched bodies because of a wish Faerie? They'll think we're mad!" Percy tugged on his hair.

"No, we have to focus. Do you know any spells that might be able to help us? What about  _ Imperio?” _

"Oliver, that's illegal! Also, you'd never be able to cast it." Percy looked scandalized.

Oliver knew that Percy was right. "Ok, well, then what?"

"Oi! Oliver, let's go!" Percy sent a panicked look over his shoulder. 

"Just... do your best." Oliver said, steering Percy back into the changing rooms. "Good luck."

Oliver couldn't handle the crowds, so he hung near the changing room, watching the game from a distance. He saw Percy stumble as he made his way onto the pitch and flinched, his stomach compressing further.

Though he knew it was impossible, he saw Percy look at him from all the way across the pitch. Their eyes met, and Oliver was met with a sudden rush.

He remembered the conversation they'd had the previous night, the way Percy had seemed so very vulnerable, and suddenly he felt the ground start to fall out from beneath him. No, it wasn't the ground moving. It was  _ him. _ Oliver felt himself float up, and then everything went dark.

Percy realized that something was wrong only when he blacked out for a second, and then the world came back, like he'd simply blinked.

He immediately felt off. His body was too high off the ground, too small, too...

It was just wrong.

_ No _ . he realized.  _ It's right. _

He couldn't contain the smile that broke out across his face, as he looked at his hands. He took off his glasses, and surveyed the blissfully blurry world, still grinning.

He heard a joyful  _ Whoop _ from across the pitch, and turned to see a figure jump up joyfully, startling everyone around him.

Percy sent Oliver a thumbs-up from across the pitch, which Oliver returned enthusiastically.

"Capitan Wood, if you please." Madam Hooch said icily, glaring at Oliver as if his outburst had offended her somehow.

"Yes, of course." Oliver said, composing himself, and holding his hand out to shake, though Percy could still see the goofy grin on his face.

~

The game had been played with... interesting results, Harry Potter once again stealing the show with a broken, then boneless arm, but still winning the game.

Percy had tried to find Oliver after the game, but he'd been unsuccessful, so Percy had decided to just go to his dorm, knowing Oliver would show up there sooner or later.

It turned out to be later, as the sun had disappeared from the window when Oliver walked in, grinning happily. He looked freshly showered, his hair dripping onto the floor. 

"Percy!" he greeted. "I've been looking for you." Percy felt a small spark of happiness, but tamped it down quickly.

"I've just been here all day. After the game, of course. Well played." Percy said noncommittally.

Oliver scowled a little. "Hardly," he said.

"Well, you did just get your body back." Percy offered, looking at Oliver gently.

Oliver's face softened. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I went to visit Harry in the hospital wing." He continued, changing the subject completely. "And then I went back to the pitch and I played quidditch for a bit, just to get back into the groove of it."

Percy glanced at the window, at the fully set sun. "Sure, just a bit." he responded sarcastically.

Oliver grinned, making Percy's stomach feel strange. "Okay, fine. I was just happy to be able to fly again."

Percy took great offense at this. "Hey, I can fly!" 

"Ehhhhh." Oliver said simply, lying down on his bed.

A few moments passed in silence, Percy pretending to focus on the book in front of him.

Finally, Oliver asked Percy the question that had been in his mind all day. "So, why do you think we switched back?"

"Desperation, I suppose." Percy said lightly.

"Hmmm, I guess." A moment before Oliver spoke again. "Maybe the wish... expired or something."

"What?" Percy asked.

"I dunno, nobody knows how wish faeries work, right?" Oliver sat up, facing Percy.

"Maybe..." Percy said, trying to focus back on his book and ignore that Oliver had a strand of hair astray, and Percy would very much like to fix it and perhaps also run his hand through Oliver's hair as well.

_ What?  _ Percy thought to himself.  _ Where is this coming from? _

"What?" Oliver asked, raising a hand to his face. "Is something wrong with my hair?" Percy realized he'd been staring.

"Nothing." he said quickly, turning the page of his book.

"Uh-huh." Oliver said, watching as Percy tried unsuccessfully to control his blush.

"Well, I'm off to bed then." Oliver said quickly, turning away and rummaging through his clothes.

"Are you going to go to sleep soon, Percy?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, soon." Percy responded.

"Okay." Percy heard the curtains rustle as Oliver pulled them shut.

Not even a minute had passed when Oliver asked. "Hey, Percy?"

"Yes, Oliver?" Percy tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I think you have nice eyes too."

Percy felt his heart skip a beat, and he froze. "What?"

"Good night." Percy heard Oliver turn over in his bed, and start to pretend to snore.

Percy wasn't able to focus on his book anymore, not after  _ that _ , so he decided to turn in as well. Unfortunately, his dreams were plagued by Oliver.

_ "Hey Percy!" _

_ Oliver strode into their dormitory, not wearing a shirt. Percy's eyes widened, and he looked away quickly. _

_ "Hello Oliver." he stuttered. _

_ "D'you know what I think?" Oliver asked, sitting down uncomfortably close to Percy. _

_ "What's that?" Percy asked, his voice hitching. _

_ "I think you like me." Oliver stated, leaning forward and gazing into Percy's eyes. _

_ "W–what?" Percy choked out. "I–I don't." He turned redder and redder. "What I mean to say is, I–" _

_ "Don't worry, Percy." Shirtless Oliver said, grinning knowingly. "I know you like me too." _

_ He started to lean forward, closing the distance in between them. Percy felt Oliver's lips only millimeters from his own... _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Percy jerked awake, blinking rapidly.

"What the..." he murmured, groping around for his glasses.

"Percy! Quick, kill it!" Oliver's panicked voice cut straight through the fog around Percy, and he climbed off his bed.

"No, be careful! Percy, it's right there!" Oliver, who Percy now realized was standing on his bed, pressed against the back, pointed at the floor. Even with his glasses, Percy had to squint hard to make out the tiny beetle scuttling across the floor. Rolling his eyes, he scooped his wand off the floor and levitated the beetle out the window, watching as it scuttled down the outside wall of the castle.

"For wizard Jesus's sake, Oliver. It was just a beetle."

Oliver carefully clambered off his bed, glancing suspiciously at the floor as if more beetles might sprout from it. "Evil creatures, they are." he told Percy, completely serious.

"It was smaller than my fingernail." Percy retorted dryly.

"Still." Oliver said stubbornly.

Percy realized suddenly he was still quite tired. "What time is it?" he asked, glancing up at the clock.

The clock read 4:15, making Percy groan. The one time he went to sleep at a reasonable time, he woke up at an ungodly hour. Not to mention, he hadn't been able to finish his dream.

Not that he wanted to.

Suddenly very aware of the horrible state his hair must be in, Percy made his way back to his bed. "I'm going to try to sleep some more." he announced, lying stiffly in his bed.

"Alright, I'm going to go play Quidditch." Oliver responded, still looking at the floor distrustfully.

"What? You won't even be able to see out there." Percy sat up in his bed.

"I'll make do. As long as I'm not here." Oliver gestured at the place the beetle had been.

"That's ridiculous. I'll protect you, alright?" Percy said absentmindedly, not sure why he wanted Oliver to stay so badly. It was likely just because he'd hurt himself, flying around in the dark. Yes, that was it. There was no other reason Percy Weasley wanted Oliver Wood to stay with him.

"My hero." Oliver said dryly. "Alright, I'll stay, but only because you want me to."

Percy blushed. He coughed hard, stammering something unintelligible, quickly lying back down, seeing Oliver do the same.

"Hey, Percy?" Oliver asked, breaking the silence. 

"Yes?" Percy responded quietly.

"What do you think really ended the wish?" There was no hint of teasing in Oliver's voice. He was asking because he knew Percy had been holding back.

"Well," Percy started cautiously. "I  _ really _ didn't want to play. But also... I thought about our conversation."

"Our conversation."

"The one we had last night. I just thought about it and then... I dunno. It was like I blinked and that was it."

Percy heard Oliver hum a little in response, and shift in his bed.

He tried to close his eyes and clear his mind, but his heart was racing and his thoughts were racing wildly.

"Oliver?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I... nothing. Nevermind, just...it's nothing." Percy said.

"Okay?" Oliver said curiously.

"Well, I–" Percy started, but he was cut off by a loud yelp and a commotion. Suddenly, Oliver was crouched on Percy's bed, his wand out.

"Oliver!" Percy exclaimed. 

"There's a beetle! On my bed!" Oliver cried.

Percy struggled out from under his duvet, which was being held down by Oliver.

"Oliver." Percy's voice was deadly calm and silent. "It's just a beetle."

Oliver was drawing in short panicked, breaths, very close to Percy.

_ Lumos _ . Percy muttered, casting light on Oliver's bed. There was nothing there but hastily mussed up covers and small dip in the mattress.

"It was there, I swear." Oliver said, squinting at the light.

"Oh– for wizard Jesus's sake. Get  _ off _ me." Percy swatted at the air as Oliver shifted a little, trying to stay in the center of the bed.

Percy realized that he and Oliver were shoved onto a bed. In the near dark. Very close together.

He tried to ignore it as he finally situated himself, sitting legs crossed and facing Oliver.

"There's no.... no beetle." Percy whispered, licking his lips.

"Yeah." Oliver agreed, looking straight at Percy's eyes. "I should... go back to my bed."

"Yes. You should." Percy agreed. His concentration faltered, and the light on his wand flickered out, leaving only the moonlight to illuminate them, sparking off Oliver's brown eyes.

"I should... go..." Oliver trailed off, his voice fading into a whisper.

"Yes." Percy agreed, his voice only audible because they were sitting so close together. Close enough that, if he wanted, Percy could have kissed him.

So he did.

Percy closed the small distance between them, feeling Oliver reciprocate almost immediately.

Neither Percy nor Oliver noticed the tiny beetle crawl up, and scurry under Percy's pillow.

~

Oliver woke up in Percy's bed very late the next morning. He and Percy had stayed up until the sun had started to come up, smiling and kissing.

Oliver felt a sudden burst of panic, but he quickly realized that he was in his own body, looking down at his arms. Arms that were wrapped around a sleeping Percy.

Oliver felt a spark of joy in his chest, which quickly turned into a roaring flame. Him. And Percy Weasley. In the same bed. Waking up. Together.

Wizard Jesus must have been smiling down on him.

Oliver carefully extricated himself from around Percy and turned over, glancing at the clock. Breakfast was nearly over, and Oliver was ravenous. He didn't want to wake Percy, so he quickly scribbled out a note and headed out of the room. He would just get some food for the two of them and come back up.

Unfortunately, his trip was soon interrupted. Fred and George accosted him outside of the common room, looking like they'd been coming back from breakfast.

"Ah, Wood." Fred said. "We've been meaning to have a talk with you." The two of them grabbed Oliver's arms a little too forcefully to match the friendly grins on their faces, steering him into a small side corridor.

"You've been acting strange." George started. "So we just wanted to check up on you."

"Really, boys I'm fine. Just the game, and Harry's arm. It's been strange." Oliver said quickly, aware of how badly he was lying.

The twins both looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Really." George deadpanned.

"So is that why you've suddenly been spending so much time with Percy? The game?" Fred asked, his eyebrows somehow climbing higher on his face.

"I don't think I know–" Oliver started.

"Cut the act, Wood!" George interrupted suddenly. "The whispering, the staring at each other. You think we don't know what's going on?"

"I–“ Oliver tried.

"You're dating Percy!" Fred shouted triumphantly.

There was utter silence as Oliver took it in. Then, he sagged in relief a little. "Yep, you caught me." he admitted quickly. "Now, I really need to get going. Breakfast is almost over, you know!" he wrenched his arms out of Fred and George's grip and marched away quickly, snatching up some muffins and hurrying back up to the dorm.

Percy was still asleep, but he jolted when Oliver shut the door loudly.

Oliver sucked some air in through his teeth. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'fine." Percy muttered, sliding on his glasses.

"I got breakfast!" Oliver announced, proudly displaying his bounty.

Percy gave a small smile and sat up, the duvet slipping off, revealing a dark bruise on his collarbone. Oliver blushed, realizing he must've been responsible for them.

They shared the muffins, sitting on Percy's bed, grinning and blushing at each other.

"So, your brothers talked to me." Oliver began.

Percy stiffened a little. "Oh, really?"

"They were suspicious about all the time we've been spending together." Oliver continued. "They think we're dating."

"Oh, really?" Percy said again.

"I didn't... tell them we weren't." Oliver said.

Percy grinned and met Oliver's gaze.

"Is that... okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Percy whispered, leaning into Oliver and kissing him softly.


End file.
